


Just Leave Me Alone

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Just some Rafe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Harry goes to talk to Rafe after he storms away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a few months back, and now I've decided to post it on here. Enjoy!

Rafe got up and stormed away spewing profanities, anger fueling him. Harry now sat alone at the table, jumping slightly when he heard the slam of the door. He had just told him about the Palermo job falling through, and while he expected Rafe to be angry, he didn’t expect the outburst. After giving him a few moments, Harry stood up and pushed his chair in, and then went to talk to Rafe.

The door at the end of the hallway was shut, but Harry could see the light creeping out from beneath it. He walked towards it slowly, trying to make his footsteps as soft as possible. Now in front of the entrance to the room Rafe was in, he moved his hand to the doorknob, but stopped midway, choosing to knock instead.

“Go away Harry.” His voice sounded raspy, almost as if he had been crying. Harry didn’t move and knocked again. “I said go away.”

“You know I’m not going to mate,” he explained, “Now come out.” Silence was now surrounding them, as neither of them spoke nor moved. “Rafe we need to talk.” 

“Just leave me the fuck alone, can’t you get that through that think skull of yours?” Rafe practically screamed at him, causing him to back away from the door.

“Look, there’s more jobs out there, but you sitting in there isn’t gonna get us any.” The words came out harsher than Harry intended them to be. In that moment, they both walked towards the door, each placing a hand on it.

“That’s what you don’t understand Harry,” Rafe barked, “each of the jobs aren’t paying shit, and the ones that are promising a higher pay are falling through. At this point, do they even matter?”

“They do,” Harry replied, confused at his partner’s pessimism. They both had been in the business for years, and jobs falling through was just part of the deal. This sudden change in attitude was shocking.

“You don’t get it, and you never will.”

“What don’t I get?”

“Forget it.”

“Tell me Rafe,” he demanded.

Harry backed away from the door when he heard Rafe’s fist collide with it, surprised that a hole or even a dent wasn’t made. “I have to be better than him, everything is riding on these jobs,” Rafe said between heavy breaths, “Failure isn’t an option.”

Harry didn’t say anything, for he didn’t know what to say. He always forgets the mentality Rafe was brought up with, and how it royally fucks with him. “You are better than him,” he told him softly.

“I don’t need your lies. Now go,” Rafe ordered, but Harry only walked towards the door once more.

“I’m not lying, I would never lie to you,” he explained to him. “Look, I don’t know what to tell you, but-”

“Then just leave me alone, I don’t need your pity.”

Harry could hear Rafe’s voice breaking, and he wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what. He went towards the doorknob, and made an attempt to open the door only to find out it’s locked.

“I’ve had everything handed to me on a silver platter,” Rafe said catching Harry’s attention, “I need these jobs to prove that I’m more than that. I’m not just my money. I’m more than my money.”

Harry only nodded, even though Rafe couldn’t see him do so, since he knew Rafe didn’t want a vocal answer. He left in silence, leaving them both alone with their own thoughts.


End file.
